A secret hero
by anniestarkidpotter
Summary: Have you ever heard a story full of dread, magic and survival? Probably yes, but have you ever heard one wrote from secret hero's point of view. This is a story about Severus Snape's past future and present.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever heard a story full of dread, magic and survival? Probably yes, but have you ever heard one wrote from secret hero's point of view. We start this story not from the beginning but when the secret hero meets their love.

The story starts in a park; children are happily playing on the swings and on the jungle gym. One little boy, Severus Snape, was sat there on his own, staring at a little red head girl.

The red head girl had a slim body, with her red hair which was aflame in the sun going down to her shoulders, with her emerald eyes shining. She was sat there swinging on the swing; another girl sitting near it who looked liked her sister, whoever she was much taller and had brown not red hair. The little girl jumped off the swing when it was at its highest height; surprisingly she landed up right in the grass, it seems as if she floated down to earth. The little girl didn't notice that her sister was giving her a ghastly look, like she was different. Severus looked on at the girl with interested; Snape was the only child and didn't have any friends, his parents weren't nice, well his dad. The girl bent down and picked up a flower which was still a bud, she looked at the flower with a sad look, wondering why the flower was so lonely and shy all on its own. "Don't worry little flower I'll give the confidence you need." The little girl said as she closed her hand around the flower. A few moments later she opened her hand, the flower opened up showing off the flower it was hiding. Snape looked on and from that moment he found the confidence to confront the girl, to talk to her. I was a wizard and she was a witch. "Hello, I'm Severus Snape."  
"Hi I'm Lily Evans, do you want to play?"  
"Sure." Lily's sister looked on with disgust and came running up to the two of them saying  
"I don't know why you would want to play with her, she's a freak." Lily looked like she was going to cry but Severus stepped forward and bent down just like Lily did earlier he made a flower bud open up and said, "If she's a freak then I am too." Her sister didn't reply but ran off.  
"Thank you for doing that for me." Lily said, "How come we can do these things?"  
"It's all magic Lily, you're a witch." Snape paused and looked for emotion on Lily's face; all he could see was a look of hope and delight. "You can't tell your parents though until your 11 and get you letter to go to Hogwarts, it's a school for people like us."  
"Ok sev."

This story isn't over, we will continue it when the two friends go to Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi, please review with any comments, this story should be updated every week


	2. Chapter 2

We continue with the story with our two friends first day at Hogwarts.

Lily was standing on the platform nine and three quarters with her mum, dad and sister who look disgusted to be there. Lily was waiting for Severus to arrive, through the floo port on the platform, Lily hope he wouldn't be late. "Lily stop your worrying Severus will be here." Her mum stated.  
"I know mum, you can go if you want; I know petunia doesn't want to be here."  
"Well Lily she will just have to get used to it. Lily you will do us proud and would have done even if you weren't witch and Petunia would too."

Lily turned away from her family, just as Sev came through the floo port. "Sev I was worried you weren't coming, it's nearly 11!" Lily said.  
"Sorry Lily, I didn't mean to worry," Snape looked down at his feet, "Do you still want to sit with me on the train."  
"Of course I do sna..."

Lily was interrupted by the arrival of the Hogwarts Express, the scarlet train which gleams in the light. Lily said goodbye to her family and then her and Severus boarded the train.

On the train Lily and Severus had a compartment to themselves. "What house do you think you will get in Sev?"  
"I'm destined to wear the snake of Slytherin on my chest Lily; you know that all my family has." Snape replied looking sad. "You'll probably get into Gryffindor."  
"Oh come on Sev just because your family got into Slytherin doesn't mean you will you're the bravest person I know. Anyway I can be pretty cunning at heart."  
After that talk of seriousness for the rest of the journey Lily and Sev talked about all the things they were hoping to learn, they also ate lots of food off the trolley.

We'll skip now to the sorting ceremony...  
Lily and Sev were stood next to each other in the line to get sorted both hoping that they will be put into the same house, even though they didn't voice these feelings they both knew that was what each other were thinking. As they those two stood in line, two boys just like these two were standing further on in the line. One destined for Gryffindor, he had scruffy black hair and wore a monkey like grin, and the other destined for Slytherin, and he had long black hair and a sad yet happy look on his face.  
"Sirius Black!" An old wizard with a lean stare shouted from the front of the hall, this was the transfiguration teacher, Albus Dumbledore. Sirius step forward walking slowly towards the front of the hall, to get ready to put on the sorting hat. _Hmm another Black... You're different to the others in your family.  
_Am I...  
_You have a certain amount of courage in you... well I suppose you better be sorted into... __**GRYFFINDOR!**_

The whole of the Gryffindor table erupted into applause, as Sirius looking shocked walked down to his house table; he caught the glares of multiple students from Slytherin; however his own brother couldn't look at him.

"Lily Evans!" Shouted Albus Dumbledore. Lily squeezed Sev's hand as she went off to put on the sorting hat.  
_Ah a new face, hmm where to put you... You're cunning yet brave...  
_Just put me in the same house as Severus please...  
_yes you do have a certain amount of bravery ... ah I suppose it better be __**GRYFFINDOR!**_

Once again the Gryffindor table erupted into applause. Lily rushed off the sit down she gave Sev a big smile and looked at him with a delighted look.  
"James Potter" James strutted down to the sorting hat already being cocky as he knew he would be in Gryffindor. _Ah a Potter... you're different to the rest of your kind.  
_What's that supposed to mean you're just a stupid hat anyway I don't care where I go.  
_Well then it better be __**SLYTHERIN!**_

James froze... He couldn't be in Slytherin, he just couldn't, and he slowly walked over to the Slytherin table most of them giving him glares like he didn't belong there. "Severus Snape!" Severus froze not wanting to be sorted, but found the strength to move as he saw Lily's encouraging smile. _Ahh Snape where to put, your friend Lily wished for you to be with her but I'm not so sure you could do well in Slytherin...  
_Not Slytherin please, I have bravery and I'm loyal...  
_If you're so sure it better be __**GRYFFINDOR!**_  
Everyone froze no one clapped or cheer as they weren't sure if what they heard was correct. However once Lily started to clap and cheer so did the rest of Gryffindor.

This is the end of this chapter of the story with many more to come from Hogwarts._**  
**_


End file.
